I'll have a bloody lovelife with a few secrets
by Chiana-Elyzibith-Lukasiewicz
Summary: She truly loves him, and so does he. Chiana, an abused teen who traveled to Poland. She meets a strikingly handsome man who seem to be hiding something from her. But they do fall in love and he soon reveals his secret to her over time. 1200 to present day


Chiana and Zelman

Preface

Day: 12-11-1193

"Big sister! Big sister!" I cried into my 14 year old sisters arms. The red flushed my face from the smack of mothers hand. "Chiana you damn child! I never wished you to be here! I wanted a son to help with work! You made it to where I'd bear no more children! I hope you die you damn girl!" Mother started to come at me again. "Chi, come..." Kali grabbed my hand and drug my frail skinny body towards the woods., Tears poured down my face as we ran. My bruised limbs from mothers beatings came in and out of view as the speckled light bounced off my body. Kali took me deep into the woods. Brambles tore at my black hair. Kali's white hair looked flawless. I had taken after fathers hair and sissie took after mothers hair. We both had smoky blue eyes that looked at ice. I was at the age of 8 and already was I planning to run away. Kali and I plunged into a thicket of bushes and hid. I cried as my big sister held me. She looked at me and noticed that I had bread crumbs on the side of my mouth. "Chi, have you been stealing the bread again?" "Oh sissie I was so hungry, Mother and father hadnt fed me in a week! They were outside and the bread was right there, I was so hungry!" Kali held me tightly. She reached into her dress pocket and took out a small loaf of bread. "Here eat this." I ate the bread, savouring the tiny morsels. When I finished Kali looked at me blankly. "What is it sissie?' I asked her. "We need to go back home Chi." "What! No I dont wanna go back sissie! Please! Lets runaway!" "Chi! There is no place for us pout here, please, you need to come back home." "But sissie!" "No buts, lets go." I saw no point in arguing with her. She was older than I. She grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way home...

Mother gave me another beating that night. She took a flattened stick to the back of my legs and hit me over and over with it, leaving whip marks on my body. She then made me sit outside that night in the snow with hardly any clothes on. I felt like a disgrace. Everyday she beat me. She hit me, she kicked me. And Father pretended to love me. They hardly even fed me. But every Wednesday when we went to Mass at the Cathedral, all the other Catholic families looked at me in disgust. My family was Catholic, but mother paid no recognition to it. I was so cold, it hurt. Around midnight Kali snuck out of the house and carried me back inside to the fire place. She got me clothes and sat next to me the whole night. Mother didnt beat Kali, she loved her. but Kali hated her for all the reasons. Father pretended to love me, and Kali hated him for that. The next day was Kali's birthday, we were outside playing in the snow with our friends Jameson and Catherine. I was running through the snow and heard crackling sounds. I then heard Kali yelling at me saying that I was on a frozen pond and needed to get away from it. I started walking off the ice but the crackling got louder. Soon the ice broke and I fell into the icey water. Kali and the others came running and tried to get me out but I started drowning. I saw my sisters face through the surface of the water. She was screaming my name. Mother walked out of the house and watched as I sank to the bottom of the pond. Other families came out of their houses and swarmed around the pond. Catherine's older brother Samuel jumped in and got me out of the water. One of the women got a blanket and Samuel layed me down. My lips were blue and I was so cold I was shivering. He then blew into my mouth trying to stop me from dying. It worked as Kali came and held me in her arms. She then carried me into the house and warmed me till I was better. Kali had hid from me the fact that while I was drowning, mother had a smile on her face. Later that night mother and father made Kali her favorite food which she refused to eat. In the middle of the night, I was awakened by mother, who had grabbed my arm and took me outside. She gripped my arm tightly as she raised fathers axe over her head. I screamed as she swung the axe at me. I had gotten lose of her hold and fell back into the snow. Kali came running outside. Mother grabbed me by the arm again as Kali tried pulling the axe away from her. Father had came ut of the house too and tried to pull Kali away from Mother. I kicked and screamed as she pushed Kali to the ground. Kali grabbed the axe and swung it at father. Hitting him over and over again. "You damn girl!" she shouted at Kali. As mother kept raging on, I grabbed another axe and crept up behind mother. I raised the axe and yelled: "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I swung the axe at mother and kept hitting her long after she was dead. Her blood stained the snow. Kali came running over to me as I fell to my knees crying. "It's okay Chi. We did something that saved you. You're safe now sissie. I'll take care of you okay?" "Okay sissie! Thank you" I cried.

Day: 4-30-1200

The Blonde Boy with Red Eyes

I got off the ship in the harbor of Gdansk Poland. I was running away to grandmother's for the summer. The year is 1200. The land is beautiful here. I got on my black horse named Echoe and I rode through the village looking for grandmothers house. I was wearing my black lace dress that matched my long black hair and my smoky blue eyes. I looked around the village while riding side saddle. I looked to my right and there was a group of five teenage boys about my age. One that really caught my eye was a boy who had long blonde hair in a ponytail, red eyes, an awkward eye colour that I never seen before in someones eyes. I found that kind of strange. Then I noticed the blonde was starring at me, so I quickly turned away, I couldn't help but blush.

Then suddenly a mouse ran out in front of Echoe, making her buck, in which case throwing me off her. Before I could hit the ground, someone caught me. I looked up to see the handsome blonde starring back down at me. He smiled and put me back to my feet.

"Are you okay miss?" he said. I stood there, completely amazed by his accent. It was very captivating.

"Oh, yes. I am." I replied. He laughed. And I laughed too.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"My name is Chiana Balefire Elyzibith Kurayami, and what might your name be?"

"Zelman Clock." he said with a smile, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed again.

"Oh, what a lovely name. Um, do you by any chance know where Miss Kizumi lives?" I asked.

"Miss Widow Kizumi? Yes hold on, let me go get my horse."

"Okay. I shall wait here, till then." He then walked off leaving me in front of his friends. Soon Zelman came back riding upon a black horse.

"Chiana," he said as he put his hand to my cheek, "follow me." "O-okay." I stammered. I followed him up a small hill and through the woods on a dirt path. I rode up and got beside Zelman. I looked at him and smiled, I then sat regularly with both legs on each side of Echoe. I nudged the horse and started at a gallop. "Hey, I'm supposed to be guiding you!" shouted Zelman. He then started to race along with me.

When he finally caught up with me, I started to bring Echoe to a steady pace, for I did not want to tire her out. He looked at me and smiled, he then turned his head before I could see that he was starring.

We finally made it to grandmother's house. There, she was outside the little cottage in the rice patties harvesting the rice before winter came. She straightened herself and watched as we came out from the woods.

"Ah, Chi my dear, how are you doing? I see that you have made the long journey from England all right." she said as she took a good look at me.

" I'm doing just fine grandmother. I have also made some loyal friends already." She then looked at Zelman.

"Chi, now who has taught you kindness and respect for thy elderly folk? Was it your mother? And Zelman, how are you doing?"

"Doing just fine Miss Kizumi. I could have never guessed that you would of had such a beautiful granddaughter."

Zelman replied with a smile. I blushed from what he had just said. "Grandmother, no it was not my mother, but yet my sister Kali. As I once said I have no respect for the bitch. In fact I have dreadfull news, Mother and father had died 7 years ago. During that time my sister has taken care of me." I stated sternly.

"Watch your tongue around thy elderly, why I should take a switch to your behind," I flinched as I remembered mother and her beatings. "One should not talk about your own mother and blood and flesh so disrespectfully when she is desceased. But anyways, lets us change the subject, so, Chi, you have met the little player of the village I see? He and his friends go around messin' with the other villagers. Why, when he was ten, he and his friends took their own hogs and rode them around the village like fools. What a day that was." I started laughing my head off and I turned to Zelman, his face then went red in embarrassment. I gave him a hug and said Don't thy worry, I think that sounds fun. Why, even I wanna' give it a try."

"Chi, grab your bags and I'll show you to your room." "I'll help you Chiana." said Zelman. "Okay that'll be great."

I picked up my bags and Zelman picked up the rest. We then walked inside the cottage and grandmother pulled a ladder down from the ceiling. "You shall be staying in the loft Chiana. I hope you shall be fine with that?"

"I will, I don't mind it."

Zelman and I carried my bags up to the loft, I looked around the room, there was a bed in the corner, along with a candle. There was also a dresser on the other side of the room. We layed my bags next to the dresser and went back downstairs and outside. "Would you like to go for a ride Chiana?" asked Zelman

"That would be lovely." I replied with a smile.

We got on our horses and rode off towards the village, with me trailing behind him.

When we got to the village, Zelman kept riding on, past the markets and the cottages, and past the harbor and then back on another trail.

Soon I could see a cemetery up ahead. We then came out into a clearing along with the cemetery. There were blossoming cherry trees scattered about the grave site.

Zelman got off his horse, and walked over and helped me get off my horse. I didn't want to tell him that I had it but I really liked him. Zelman's friends, Lucifer, Alfonse, Nikolas, and Xavier were chasing each other through the tombstones. They all watched as Zelman dismounted me from Echoe.

The rest of the day we all ran around, climbed trees, wrestled, good thing that my sister taught me how to fight, but this was only for fun. I learned more about Zelman's friends. Xavier was Zelman's 22 year old brother. They resembled but Zelman's hair was blonde and Xavier's was black. Lucifer and Alfonse Strife were Romanian twins, it was easy to tell the difference because Lucifer had long black hair with a white streak in it, while Alfonse also had long black hair but had red streaks in it. And Nikolas Sokolove Szvet was very mysterious, he had pure white hair, but I can't say anything because my sister also has pure white hair, who in fact took after my bastard of a father, but Nikolas was very quiet and liked to keep to himself. I also found out that he's Russian. Soon the day turned to dusk. We all sat down and started to get to know each other more.

"Do you have any siblings Chiana?" asked Zelman.

"Yes, I do. I have an older sister named Kali. But she was bitten by a vampire named James a couple years ago, she was 21 at the time. She hasn't aged a bit. To think, if she wasn't bitten, then she would've been dead by now. So I'm very thankful for that." Everyone's face went flushed as I said that.

"Are you okay guys?"

"Yes, we're just fine, it's just, that you said that so calmly. People are normally scared of vampires, you know what I mean?"

"I do, but I'm not scared at all by them. They're people just like us, and they shouldn't be feared. They should be treated equally just like we treat others." The converstation soon ended.

The sky started to get dimmer and the others started to go home. Zelman and I sat down by a cherry tree. I started to tell him more things about me that most others dont know about. He stared into my eyes, while I returned the gaze I got mesmerized in the ruby-like eyes that seemed as if they were deep, dark, pools of blood, it felt as if I was starting to drown in them. My breathing started to feel shallow. Until Zelman pushed my hair back behind my ear and put his hand on my cheek. He then leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I then felt his tongue slide in through my lips and into my mouth. We sat there kissing for awhile. After the kiss ended we talked a little more. I layed my head on his shoulder still talking. When the converstation started to become quiet, I drifted into slumber.

Zelman woke me up when the moon was high in the sky. "Time to go back to your grandmothers," he said, "it's late." so Zelman mounted me on his horse and got on himself, he then took Echoe by the reigns and guided us to grandmother's cottage.

When we arrived he got off and carried me to the door. Grandmother came and seen that I was asleep.

"Just take her up to the loft and lay her down. "

"Okay Miss Kizumi."

He climbed up the ladder and layed me down. I was half awake now. He bent down over me and kissed me tenderly apon the lips. I then knew what was going on and put my hand behind his head and kissed for about a minute. He then stood up straight,

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight to you too." I said back. And I rolled over and finally went back to sleep.

My First Whole Day with Him

It was Thursday now, my 2nd day in Poland. I stayed in bed awhile then went downstairs to see grandmother. I can recall some of the events from the night before with Zelman. I remember seeing Alfonse, Lucifer, Xavier, and Nikolas leaving, me and Zelman sitting under the cherry tree, then lastly me and him kissing... But I can't remember afterwards. I don't even know how I got in bed. Zelman must've brought me home.

Downstairs, breakfast was on the table. Rice and biscuits "Chi, dear," grandmother said, "I made you some tea and biscuits too, right now the biscuits are in the fire cooking, they shall be done shortly." "Thank you grandmother." It seemed as if grandmother loved to cook, because there were spices and herbs in jars around the kitchen. I finished my food and went to go see Zelman.

I went to the stables and saddled Echoe up. Afterwards I got on her and rode to Zelman's. When I arrived to his cottage, I knocked on his door, when he didn't answer I knocked again, again he didn't answer. I went to his bedroom window and looked in, but instead I saw a dark linen sheet covering the window. I went back to the door and before I knocked again, he opened the door. All he was wearing was his trousers. He had a really nice body. He was skinnier than I expected. But that wasn't the point. "Chi, what are you doin' here?" he asked."I just came to visit you, if thats okay." "It's fine, I could use some company." Zelman laughed. "Where are your parents at Zelman?" "Oh I'm an orphan." "I'm so sorry ." "It's okay, my mother was a bitch and my father was a drunken ass, so I'm good." "Oh, okay then." "Come on in Chi, make yourself at home." "Okay."

I took my shoes off and placed them in the doorway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room and we sat on his bed. "Did I wake you Zelman?" "Yeah but it's ok, I normally sleep till noon. But being woken by you makes all the difference." I blushed because I knew he was flirting with me like he has from the start. "You can go back to sleep if you wants. I shall just come back later." "Okay." I started walking out the door a little disappointed but suddenly he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him, both of us laughing. "Stay here with me." he said. "Okay." I said smiling. I laid down next to him and he put his arm around me. I turned to my side and put my arms around his waist. I ended up spacing out, but then was brought back to reality when he placed his hand on my hip. I looked at him and smiled. He put his hands on the small of my back and then flipped over and pinned me to his bed. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would pop out of my chest. He then leaned down and started kissing me. I felt his tongue slip through my lips and into my mouth again. We kissed for about 5 minutes. He then moved his kisses downwards to my neck and started kissing there. He licked my neck. It felt good. Even though it was hard for me to breathe, I let him keep kissing me. He slipped his hands into mine and we locked fingers. He moved my arms upwards and above my head. He held my hands there with one hand and moved his right hand down and onto my waist.

Then as fast as it started, it stopped... Zelman rolled off of me and laid there. I was breathing

heavily, my heart pounding relentlessly. "Why'd we stop?" I asked. When he didnt answer I realized I'd struck a nerve. I started to wonder why he didnt answer me. We sat there for a bit then I layed down and put my head in his lap. He started to stroke my hair which gave me cold chills at the time.

Me and Zelman stayed together the whole day. "Zelman?" "Yes Chi?" "Is it okay if I stay here with you tonight?" "It's fine with me, but don't you need to ask your grandmother?" "I can go ask her now." "Thats fine." I gave him a kiss and I went to grandmothers to ask her.

Zelman helped me onto Echoe. "I'll be back in a few." "Okay." I then rode off to grandmothers cottage.

Zelman stayed at his house. "Hey Zelman, how's it goin'?" Zelman looked the other way and seen Lucifer, Alfonse, Xavier, and Nikolas coming towards him. "Fine." Zelman and the others talked awhile while I was gone. The converstation stopped as I rode up the hill. "Zelman, she said I could." I said as I pulled up beside them all. "That's great." Zelman replied. "I brought my night clothes so I won't have to sleep in my dress tonight okay?" "Okay thats fine." I took the clothes inside.

We stayed inside the rest of the night. I made a small meal for us. Afterwards I went to Zelman's room to go to sleep.

I then layed in the bed to think. I thought of how my sister was doing and if she was enjoying the vampire life. It was an unlikely chance that I'd get turned too. I was jealous and saddened because she could live forever and I wouldn't. I ended up falling asleep thinking of what she was doing at the moment. Zelman walked in to find me asleep. He smiled and moved the dark linen over to look at the night sky. He then saw a meteor fall through the sky. Zelman then turned around and gentally woke me up. "What's goin' on Zelman?" I said rubbing my eyes. "There's meteor shower." "A what?" "A meteor shower, come on I'll show you." He took my hand and went outside. He leaned himself against an apple tree and put his hands on my waist and sat me down in between his legs. I rested the back of my head on his chest. He then picked a low-hanging apple from the tree and gave it to me. "Look at the sky and watch. If your neck starts to hurt, we can lay down." "Okay." I said, munching into the apple. Just then, a streak of white crossed the sky and dissapeared. "Ah what was that!" I said pointing at the sky. "That was a meteor, also known as a falling star." I then started to rub the back of my neck. He then got up and took my hand and took me to the hill slope on his yard where we both layed down. He put his arm around me and I put my arm around his waist with my head on his chest. "I love you." "I love you too Zelman." We watched more of the meteor shower and I ended up falling asleep outside cuddled up with him. He looked down to see me sleeping. He picked me up and carried me inside and layed me down on the bed and layed down himself. He got up beside me and put his hand on my waist. Kissed my cheek and said goodnight. He then decided to sleep too.

I About Died and the Time I Almost Died By Her Hands

It was now Friday. My third day in Poland. Tomorrow was the ball and I couldn't wait. I layed in the bed a little longer, then fell asleep again and woke up 10 minutes later. I looked on the nightstand and seen a cup of tea for me. I drank it thistedly. I took the cup and went to the kitchen. I figured that Zelman would be in there because he wasn't in the bed when I woke up. I poured me some more tea. When I turned around Zelman was right in front of me. I gasped and nearly spilled my tea all over the floor. He picked me up and sat me on the table. "Good morning Chi." He said with a smile. "Good morn to you too." He then kissed me passionately. I sipped on the tea as Zelman salted the meats he bought from the market this morn. He then put the meats in the storehouse. Zelman finished putting the other foods in the pantry also. "Would you like to go for a walk today?" asked Zelman. "That would be fun" I replied back. "Great. I'll get things ready."  
>I went back into the bedroom to put on my baby blue dress with black lace. When I walked into the kitchen again, Zelman looked at me and smiled, "You look quite beautiful Chi." "Why thank you." He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. He slid his hands a little farther down my back, I then felt his tongue slip through my mouth again, just like how our kisses usually end up. Zelman buried his face into my neck with his lips kissing it.<p>

We walked out the door, with me hanging onto his arm. He took me to the cliffs over-looking the bay. It was very serene up here where the wind blew so delicatley, the smell of the salty water floating through the air. Zelman went to go and pick me a rose from a nearby bush. As he was doing so, I got down on my hands and knees looking down at the water crashing against the jagged rocks below. I guess the ground I was on couldn't support a 87lb, 15 year old girl, the ground gave way and I went down too, I grabbed hold of the edge. I was screaming for my life, "Zelman, help me!" I screamed with tears pouring down my face, "I'm gonna' die, I'm gonna die!" I thought. Just then the ground gave way again and I started to fall. I held my eyes closed, waiting for the impact of the jagged rocks below piercing my body like a knife pierces through a piece of meat. But I never felt the impact, I opened my eyes to see Zelman holding my hand pulling me up. I looked into his fire-like eyes to see he was crying too. When he finally got me to safer ground, he wrapped his arms around me and didn't let go, I did the same thing to him. "Zelman, I don't wanna die, I'm scared of the thought of dying. I don't wanna' leave you. I don't wanna' die. I don't wanna' die! I want to be with you forever Zelman!" "I know you do Chi, I don't wanna' leave you either." "Zelman I love you." "I love you too Chi, never forget that." "I won't Zelman, I won't." It was hard for me to grasp the concept that I almost died. If it wern't for him then I wouldn't be here right now.

After that incident, we decided to go back to his cottage. He wiped the tears from my face then wiped his own. He then embraced me, hugging me tightly. He kissed my forehead and we walked back to the cottage. We stayed in his room the rest of the day. I looked through his bookcase searching for some literary object to pass the time. I didn't find anything interesting. So I sat down on the bed. Zelman came in holding a cup of tea. He sat down beside me. With nothing to do, I took hold of his hair which reached his upper mid-section of his back and took the ribbon out that was holding it in a ponytail. I started to braid it and he told me more about him. "How old are you Zelman, you never did tell me." "I'm 20. What about you?" "15." "Ah the young ones, more exciting." "Oh be quiet." I said playfully. We both laughed. The rest of the day passed by. Zelman and I decided not to see each other again till the ball. So he took me back to grandmothers after I got my things together. When we got to her cottage, Zelman gave me a long kiss. We said our goodnights and I went inside and he went off to do whatever he does.

I laid out the dress I was going to wear to the ball tomorrow. It was a gorgeous white gown with black lace. As I was gentally laying it down on the chair, I looked into my mirror and looked into the smoky blue eyes staring back at me. I stood there and thought of my sister, Kali, wishing that she was here right now. I thought back to when I was 8 and she was teaching me how to fight. Mother yelling at me saying that I didnt need to learn how to fight, that she'd rather see me killed in a fight than win it. I remembered the tears rolling down my face as I yelled at her saying that she can go burn in hell. And how I hated that bitch. I remembered her hitting me every day saying that she hated me and how she wished I'd get mauled by a bear or got hanged. I then remembered smacking her a few weeks later after she tired to hit me with fathers wood cutting axe. I remember during that moment, my 14 year old sister coming and knocking her down and getting her away from me telling me to run. The tears rolling down my face then, and now they were rolling down my face now. I then laid in bed and thought more of Kali. Then around midnight, I heard an animal crying out in pain. To me it sounded like a bear, "What could take down a bear?" I thought to myself. I heard voices coming from where I thought the bear was. I ended up falling asleep to the cries of the animal.

The Ball and My Feeling About Him

It was now Saturday. I woke up around early afternoon. I lit the votives around the room and I started to get dressed for the ball. I put the dress on and my white boots. I then walked downstairs and grandmother looked at me wide eyed. "Well my oh my Chi, don't you look like such a young lady. Won't Zelman feel like the King having such a beautiful young lady like you." I blushed and asked her to curl my hair for me. She heated the curlers up in the fire and put them in the ends of my long black hair. When she was done, I stood up and looked at her. "My heavens Chi, don't you look so beautiful." "Thank you grandmother." Just then the carriage pulled up and I gave grandmother a hug and went out the door.

The carriage took me to the Castle. Medevial as it was, it was very elaborate. Quiet as elaborate as a Cathedral. I stepped out and waited in line to be called upon. It was dusk now, the sun setting over the horizen. I was the last to be called, as I walked through the Castle doors, I felt like a princess. I waited at the doors and the man called out the name of the lady walking down the steps. "And lastly," the man called, "Introducing Chiana Balefire Elyzibith Kurayami." the man bellowed into the crowd. I came up to the steps, my heart pounding. I stood there and looked out into the sea of people. I looked around and seen Zelman looking up at me from the center of the ballroom, clad in a pair of brown trousers, a black shirt, and a leather vest. My red ribbon I gave him the night before holding his hair into a ponytail. I then descended my way down the steps. The whole crowd of people looking up at me. The crowd parted as I walked towards Zelman. He held his hand out to me and I took it. Then the music started to play and Zelman put his hand on the small of my back and the other in my left hand. I put my hand on his shoulder and we started to dance. "You look beautiful Chiana." he said with a smile. "Thank you." We danced and danced. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention." said the man that called the names. "We have one more attending the ball. May I introduce, Kali Kurayami." Just then my sister started to walk down the steps in a white gown. Her white hair cascading down her back. I then ran towards her holding my dress in my hands. She opened her arms to me and gave me a hug. "Big sister, what are you doing here?" "I came to visit you, of coarse little sister." Then Zelman walked up behind me. "Ah sister, who might this be?" "This is Zelman Clock." "Hello, I've heard very much about you." said Zelman. "I bet you have." "Chi?" "Yes Zelman?" "Why don't you go and get a drink." "Okay, I'll be back." I gave him a quick kiss and went to the drinks. "So, Mister Clock, I have a strong feeling that thy has a lie upon thou tongue." "Maybe I do, maybe I dont." "Well can you at least tell me what that little lie is?" "I'm sorry but I may not." "Well okay then, Mister Clock." I came back with three glasses of wine and gave one to each of us. Just then Nikolas came up to Kali and asked her to dance. Of coarse Kali said yes, she is very polite. So then me and Zelman danced some more. Soon it was 1:00 'o' clock in the morn. "Chiana, would you go for a walk with me?" "Sure." I said with a smile. It was then that I got a feeling that Zelman was someone very dangerous. My heart was telling me to stay with him, but it was also telling me to run away from him. I chose to stay, ignoring the feeling that I needed to run away, instead I took his hand and followed. Knowing that the feeling of running away was somewhat right. But I wanted to be with Zelman.

In Theory I Die

We walked to the courtyard in the back of the Castle. Zelman placed his hands on my waist and violently pushed me up against the Castle wall. "Ow Zelman? Why'd you do th-" He grabbed my arms and held them over my head nearly lifting me off my feet. He put his mouth to my neck while I struggled to get away. ''Zelman! Stop it! Quit!" He brought me back and slammed me into the wall again. ''Chi, be quiet!" He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. He put his mouth to my neck again, but was interrupted by me. ''Zelman stop, your're hurting me.'' ''Chi, I'm sorry but this is better for you, you'll live forever, I'll see you everyday forever.'' With him still holding me off the ground he put his lips to my neck, ''Zelman, Zelman n-'' I screamed as he bit down hard into my flesh with me screaming, venom rushed into me and my body went numb,

Zelman picked up my limp body and carried me to his cottage, laying me gentally down and resting my head on the pillow. He brought in a hot rag and placed it on my forehead. He then put two fingers to my neck and felt for a heartbeat. "Good, no pulse." he thought to himself. Soon I awoke. I got up from the bed and looked into the mirror. My eyes weren't a smoky blue anymore, but blood red, like Zelman's. l looked at my teeth and instead of canine teeth, there were very sharp fangs. Just then I saw Zelman through the mirror. I turned around and I looked at him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Zelman?" "Because, I loved you. I didn't want to loose you. I loved you so much that I wanted to keep you forever." I started to walk towards him. "I was wanting to make it romantic when I turned you. I didn't wan-" he didn't finish his sentence because I shut him up by kissing him. He bit into my lips very gentally, just hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. I felt his nails digging into my back, I could feel his body tense up when my nails dug into his arms. He pushed me to the bed and got on top of me. Only this time, my heart wasn't pounding because in theory I wasn't alive anymore, but rather undead, or immortal. His hands in my hands, my blood in his blood, his blood in my blood. He kissed the bottom of my jaw, he then started to take my dress off, he also took his clothes off. We started to kiss again, I reached my hands behind his head and undone the ribbon holding his hair in a ponytail, his hair falling down and making a canopy around my face. Everything felt as if in slow motion. He had moved his lips to my neck again. My eyes locked on the ceiling. I could feel every part of his body pressing down on me. Suddenly he bit me, this time there wasn't much pain. It only hurt as his fangs penetrated my neck. It soon became very pleasurable. Soon after everything was over, I fell asleep as always.

The next day, I met Lord Asura, the war god. Whom was also the king. Zelman had told me that Lord Asura had turned him, Xavier and the others. Lord Asura was Zelman's sire, and now that Zelman had turned me, he's my sire. The Lord told me about the fire powers I have recieved from the transformation. I also learned more about the world of vampires.

A few weeks later after grandmother rejecting me after she found out, and yelling at me saying that mother should have killed me that dreadful night. I waited till she was asleep one night and went to the loft to get my belongings. I put the hood of my black cloak over my head before I walked outside in the hot, sticky night air. I walked outside with Zelman and stood in front of the cottage. "Are you gonna do the deed that you want, milady?" questioned Zelman. I nodded my head yes in response. I raised my hand to grandmothers cottage and snapped my fingers. A burst of fire exploded from the tips of my fingers and ignited grandmothers cottage. We watched as the cottage was ingulfed in flames, everything inside was being burnt to ash. We soon heard screaming coming from inside. We now knew that grandmother was being torched. I smiled at my deed. Zelman grabbed my hand and we walked away to the screams of the elderly woman. We were out of sight when the villagers started swarming around the cottage, pouring buckets of water on it trying to extinguish the flames. But they couldnt get to Kizumi fast enough. When the fire died, villagers rushed in to find her burned to ash. The only thing that was left was her bones. No one accused anyone for the trechorous act, because before I left the cottage, I made a fire in the fire pit to make people think it was an accident.

Chiana and Zelman

Year: 1302

I was hunting in the woods of Gdansk, high in the mountainous valleys. My body became aware of anything and everything that moved around me. I can jump high into the canopies of trees, throw fire from the palms of my hands, snap my fingers and make a spark or a wave of fire. I could smell the mortals blood scent a long ways away. I did not age, I am still 15 since I was turned back in 1200. It has been over 102 years and I still looked like I did that many years ago. 


End file.
